kurokonobasukefandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Песни персонажа, серия "СОЛО". Том 7
Песни персонажа, серия "СОЛО". Том 7 - это седьмой выпуск из альбомов серии "СОЛО", где представлены песни персонажей аниме "Баскетбол Куроко". Данный том исполняет актёр Хирофуми Нодзима, озвучивший персонажа по имени Шун Изуки. В альбом входят две песни и два монолога. Трек-лист #Монолог №1: As the Team’s Control Tower #''KI・TA・KO・RE'' #Монолог №2: I Can’t Lose to the First Years #''Tatta Hitotsu no Hibi'' #''KI・TA・KO・RE (минус)'' #''Tatta Hitotsu no Hibi (минус)'' Композиции Слова Монолог №1 = “As the Team’s Control Tower” My friends and I will become number one in Japan! That’s my—no, that’s Seirin’s goal! Our captain, Hyūga, is so determined to learn how to deal with pressure that he breaks one of his precious Sengoku figurines every time he misses a shot. As the team’s control tower, isn’t there something I can do…? Maybe I could take a break from making puns…? Ah! We’re on a quest for a huge conquest at any cost! This is great! Heheh. That means all of us are willing to do whatever it takes in order to win!Monologue Translation by grimmfeather |-| KI・TA・KO・RE = - Ромадзи = Asa ha assari asari no suupu (Kita kore ii ne! Kita kore ii yo!) Hiru ha hirumazu hiruzu deeto (Kita kore ii ne! Kita kore ii yo!) Koko, chou rokoko chou (Kita kore ii ne!) Naisu na isu ja nai su ka / Naisu choisu! Noumiso mo kintore shiyou / kotoba to kotoba no kanousei de Kyou mo gekiteki shigekiteki ni / chiteki na komyunikeeshon Shi-shi-shi-shi-shi-shi-shi-shi-shi-shi-shi-shi-shinkin taimu (Kita kore ii ne! Kita kore ii yo!) Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-hai na sensu de / saeru hirameki de Otsukare no kare ni ha karee raisu (Kita kore ii ne! Kita kore ii yo!) Nee-san ni ha / nee, sandoicchi de ii? (Kita kore ii ne! Kita kore ii yo!) Madako ha mada konai (Kita kore ii ne!) Maa, jaa ore ha maccha ore de macchaou Noumiso mo kintore dekiru / kotoba to kotoba ha michisuu da ne Uzagararete mo yamerarenai / joukyuu komyunikeeshon Shi-shi-shi-shi-shi-shi-shi-shi-shi-shi-shi-shi-shinkin taimu (Kita kore ii ne! Kita kore ii yo!) Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-hai na sensu de / saeru hirameki de Sumaato ni kimero Basuketto no suketto ha sukeeto mo sugee? (Kita kore ii ne! Kita kore ii yo!) Tenisu puree chuu no te ni supuree! (Kita kore ii ne! Kita kore ii yo!) Kooto ni esukooto (Kita kore ii ne!) Taisen shitai sentai ha sentai!! Pin to kita kore MEMO! x 3 Ohirome shiyou Pin to kita kore MEMO! x 3 Neta chou ha zaisan Shi-shi-shi-shi-shi-shi-shi-shi-shi-shi-shi-shi-shinkin taimu (Kita kore ii ne! Kita kore ii yo!) Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-hai na sensu de / saeru hirameki de Sumaato ni kimero Nijuuyo jikan furu kaiten (Kita kore ii ne! Kita kore ii yo!) Shunkashuutou ni shun na neta de (Kita kore ii ne! Kita kore ii yo!) Dajare ha bunka da (Kita kore ii ne!) Baka ni suru yatsu ha dareja Nijuuyo jikan furu kaiten (Kita kore ii ne! Kita kore ii yo!) Shun ga shuutou ni ikasu neta de (Kita kore ii ne! Kita kore ii yo!) Dajare wo kiwamero (Kita kore ii ne!) Shinsaku no jishin saku motte kyou mo shoujinRomaji & Translation by grimmfeather - Английский = Английское название: “This Is It!” Slurping down clam soup in the morning (This is great! I can use this!) Undaunted by a date in the hills at lunchtime (This is great! I can use this!) This is quite the rockin’ Rococo tempo (This is great!) What a nice chair you’ve got there! / Nice choice! Let’s train our brains and our muscles / There are endless possibilities in linking words Let’s make some dramatic, stimulating, intellectual communication Thi-thi-thi-thi-thi-thi-thi-thi-thi-thi-thi-thi-thinking time (This is great! I can use this!) Hi-hi-hi-hi-hi-hi-hi-hi-highbrow humor requires a stroke of genius Nothing beats curry rice for a guy who’s beat (This is great! I can use this!) Ne, nee-san, would you like a sandwich? (This is great! I can use this!) The octopus is running late (This is great!) Okay, I’ll just wait here for my matcha You can train your brain and your muscles / There are limitless combinations of words Even if I get on your nerves, I can’t stop / This is high-class communication Thi-thi-thi-thi-thi-thi-thi-thi-thi-thi-thi-thi-thinking time (This is great! I can use this!) Hi-hi-hi-hi-hi-hi-hi-hi-highbrow humor requires a stroke of genius Let’s be smart about it The basketball helpers are incredible skaters, too? (This is great! I can use this!) Spray your hand while playing tennis! (This is great! I can use this!) I’ll escort you to the court (This is great!) The squadron that wants to battle is a thousand strong!! Ping! This is great! Take a memo! x 3 Let’s make our debut Ping! This is great! Take a memo! x 3 My joke books are my fortune Thi-thi-thi-thi-thi-thi-thi-thi-thi-thi-thi-thi-thinking time (This is great! I can use this!) Hi-hi-hi-hi-hi-hi-hi-hi-highbrow humor requires a stroke of genius Let’s be smart about it Twenty-four-hour full rotation (This is great! I can use this!) I’ll greet each new season with a seasonal joke (This is great! I can use this!) Puns are culture (This is great!) People who don’t agree aren’t punny at all Twenty-four-hour full rotation (This is great! I can use this!) Excellence is found in witty jokes (This is great! I can use this!) Let’s master the art of making puns (This is great!) Bring your newfound self-confidence and zero in on your goal today }} |-| Монолог №2 = “I Can’t Lose to the First Years” I don’t really have any special abilities other than my “eagle eye”, but since I love basketball, I don’t intend to lose. After competing against strong teams, though, I realized just how much farther I need to go. I have to learn more and more about basketball. If I practice, I can increase the effectiveness of my special skill. I can’t lose to Kagami and the other first years! As Seirin’s point guard, I’ve got to do my best to utilize everyone’s strengths! |-| Tatta Hitotsu no Hibi = - Ромадзи = Atsumatta egao mo / bukiyou na omoi mo Tesaguri de no sutaato datta Shoujiki mada mienai / sugu soko no kisetsu ha Donna kao wo shiteru no darou Betsu ni fukan shitai wake ja nai sa / yoyuu mo nai Onaji kurai tomadou kedo / Ah, Itsuka nanimokamo ga omoidebanashi ni natte Natsukashii oretachi ga iru ne Ureshikatta koto bakari ja naku tatte Hoka ni ha kangaerarenai / tatta hitotsu no hibi datta Sou omoeru ki ga suru / ima no zutto mirai de Hagayusa ha tokidoki / mawari mo makikonde Atarashii chikara wo umidasu Shinjiteiru n darou? / me wo mireba wakaru yo Dare mo oriru ki nanka nakute Kitto hitsuzen da toka kataru toki ga kuru hazu sa Kawaranai sono hitomi de / Ah, Itsuka ashita sae kako ni tokeru tooi sora de Fui ni nanika koukaishita tte Kuyashikatta koto bakari ja nai n da to Mune ni afureru honne de / itte agerareru you ni Kono toki wo hashirou / hajimatta bakari da Itsuka nanimokamo ga omoidebanashi ni natte Natsukashii oretachi ga iru ne Ureshikatta koto bakari ja naku tatte Hoka ni ha kangaerarenai / tatta hitotsu no hibi datta Sou omoeru ki ga suru / ima no zutto mirai de - Английский = English Title: ”Those Irreplaceable Days” A collection of smiles, right beside our wide-eyed hopes and dreams Things were rough in the beginning To be honest, I still can’t see it / the season that’s so close at hand I wonder what kind of expression I’ll make when the time comes It’s not that I want a bird’s-eye view / I don’t have any time to spare But that means I might lose my way in equal measure / Ah, Someday, all of this will be nothing but memories And there we’ll be, fondly reminiscing about them They might not all be happy memories But I can’t imagine them any other way / those irreplaceable days I have a feeling that’s what I’ll think, someday way off in the future There were times I got everyone else caught up in my impatience As I tried to invent new strength in myself You still believe, don’t you? Just look into our eyes, and you’ll see Not one of us has any intention of giving up I know a time will come When they’ll say there was never any doubt we’d succeed Judging by the unchanging determination in our eyes / Ah, Someday, even tomorrow will dissolve into the past Into the distant sky And if, one day, you tell me out of the blue That there’s something you regret “But a few painful memories don’t outweigh the happy ones”— So I’ll be able to say that to you, my heart overflowing with sincerity Let’s give everything we’ve got right now / We’ve only just begun Someday, all of this will be nothing but memories And there we’ll be, fondly reminiscing about them They might not all be happy memories But I can’t imagine them any other way / those irreplaceable days I have a feeling that’s what I’ll think, someday way off in the future }} Ссылки Навигация en:Character Song SOLO SERIES Vol.7 Категория:Музыка Категория:Соло серия Категория:Требуется Перевод